


pretty woman

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Do Not Archive, F/F, Fluffy Smut, Neck Kissing, asexual character written by asexual author, asexual!sasha, content notes in author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just two girls having a good time.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	pretty woman

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes:  
> \- Sasha does not receive any sexual contact beyond kissing.  
> \- As such, she remains clothed, and her anatomy is not described.  
> \- Azu is in her underwear. Her anatomy is described, and is that of a perisex cis woman.  
> \- No penetration takes place.  
> \- It is mentioned that Hamid is in the next room, but he plays no part in this story.

The walls of the room are not particularly comfortable, but as Azu is pressed up against them by Sasha's slender hands and firm lips, she can't really bring herself to care. She breaks the kiss with a gasp and brushes a stray bit of hair behind Sasha's ear.

  
"Is here really best? Hamid's room is next-door."

  
"Do you ... not want to? I mean, that's fine - if you don't, um-" Sasha stutters.

  
"I absolutely want to, but I also want to be able to look Hamid in the eye tomorrow," Azu laughs, and Sasha smiles slightly and leans in to kiss her neck.

  
She nips sharp teeth along the line of her jaw, and Azu struggles to stifle a groan.

  
"Shh," Sasha mumbles against her skin. "Just gotta stay quiet."

  
"Mm- you aren't usually like this- oh, gosh-" Azu gasps, pressing her head back against the wall as Sasha continues, grazing her teeth along the soft, smooth skin of her neck. She inhales sharply as she feels a quick hand work its way down her trousers and stop, fiddling with the fabric of her underwear. Sasha pauses.

  
"Should we like, move?"

  
Azu struggles to turn the mush that was once her brain back into something capable of decision-making, and they both take a moment to breathe as Azu kicks off her trousers and they move to the bed, with Sasha positioned a little self-consciously above her.

  
"R-right," Sasha mumbles, having lost momentum somewhat. Azu leans up and kisses her, briefly, and Sasha smiles fondly at her and moves down a bit to smooth her hands over Azu's lovely thighs, teasing a little as she slowly slips one hand into her underwear.

  
"Stay quiet, yeah?" she murmurs, and begins to gently stroke Azu, unbearably light. Azu moans, openly, shakily, her hips pressing desperately and pointlessly against her fingers.

  
"Oh - oh - please-"

  
Those wicked, clever fingers stroke up and down, slowly rubbing circles around where she most desperately wants it, maddening in how light their touch is. Steady, even as Azu's chest heaves and small, desperate noises escape her.

  
"Pretty," Sasha murmurs, and Azu whimpers as Sasha's teeth start worrying her collarbone, and then move further down to the soft skin of her breasts. Inwardly she wishes for faster, harder, anything more. Her arousal coats Sasha's fingers.

  
"You're- come on, please-" Azu begs. Sasha gives a small smirk at Azu's expression and Azu groans, laughs, groans again as Sasha mouths around her nipple.

  
Finally, she runs her fingers through her wetness and starts rubbing her clit and Azu almost sobs.  
"Do you want-" Sasha begins to ask, and Azu shakes her head.

  
"N-not now, I just- oh - just this, please-" Azu stutters as Sasha continues working over her clit.

  
Her moans rise in pitch and her eyes flutter as Sasha brings her to climax, then gently back down. She giggles as Sasha gives her stomach a kiss before hopping off the bed.

  
Having recovered her breath, she props herself up against the headboard and raises an eyebrow at Sasha, who is washing her hands in the adjoining bathroom.

  
"Not that I am ungrateful," she teases, "but was there a particular reason for that?"

  
Sasha blushes and ducks her head behind the open door.  
"Just- nothing. You, um, you look nice today. When you're all gasping and that, you look ... real nice."

  
Azu laughs, and Sasha chucks the soap at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written explicit works in a good long while, and I was surprised to see this will be the first E-rated Azu/Sasha, so I hope I will do it justice, haha.  
> Feedback is very welcome but no "flames" please.


End file.
